corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruyuki Inumaru
is a character introduced in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows light novel. He is a student of Paulownia Academy High School's classroom 2-1 and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Haruyuki is a teenage boy of above average height and average build. He has short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears the standard male Paulownia Academy uniform, a light blue blazer with a white shirt, purple tie and dark blue pants. After being corrupted by the Darkening, Haruyuki is transformed into a hellhound. In this state, his skin becomes deathly pale and covered in red markings, and his body is surrounded by a black mist.Corpse Party: Blood Drive Personality Haruyuki is a generally friendly and cheerful boy who is in love with with his childhood friend, Sayaka Ooue, and always attempts to get her attention. She harshly rejects him, however, and generally sees him as a nuisance. Despite that, Haruyuki is willing to get hurt to protect her and values her above his own safety. He even claims that he doesn't care if he has any friends as long as Sayaka is in his life. Haruyuki possesses high spiritual energy for going through ascetic training to protect Sayaka from supernatural harm.Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ Plot Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 Haruyuki is waiting for Aiko Niwa outside of her apartment building, and he's prepared to travel to Heavenly Host Elementary School to save Sayaka. Aiko was informed that Naho Saenoki is dead and she warns Haruyuki that Sayaka could be as well, but Haruyuki refuses to believe it and says that Naho must have died protecting Sayaka from harm. Suddenly, a mysterious voice belittles Haruyuki's comment, questioning Sayaka's chances of living given that Naho of all people died there. The mysterious voice turns out to be Magari Mizuki's voice, the new transfer student. Magari is arguing with Aiko for a while, before Aiko tells Haruyuki to hold onto her and clasps the Everafter Stones together, which transports them to Heavenly Host. Haruyuki and Aiko are transported to Heavenly Host at the last possible moment before Magari's scythe strikes them. In Heavenly Host, Aiko realizes that the Everafter Stones in her possession were gone. Haruyuki says that he saw Magari take the stones as they were going to Heavenly Host. Aiko says that without the stones, they will be trapped there forever, and they have to find Ayumi Shinozaki, who's also in Heavenly Host in order to go back since she possesses a pair of stones herself. Aiko wants to light up her candles since it's very dark there, but Haruyuki takes out his flashlight from his backpack and shines it up from his chin. They then start to investigate the halls of Heavenly Host. Haruyuki then talks about Magari and asks who she is and what Aiko knows about her. Aiko tells Haruyuki to keep things she's about to tell him a secret, and explains that Magari is a member of a secret society based on an ancient order of black mages called Martuba's Tomb. Aiko warns Haruyuki to be careful around Magari because she won't treat him as a regular classmate anymore, and they continue their exploration. They then find a restroom and Haruyuki asks Aiko if he could go since he's been holding it for too long. Aiko then waits outside the restroom. Haruyuki goes inside the restroom and finds a corpse and screams. Hearing Haruyuki's scream, Aiko rushes in and sees the corpse Haruyuki has found. Haruyuki asks if the corpse is real, and Aiko confirms it. She examines the corpse to find a ring, and takes it. Haruyuki senses a high amount of spiritual energy coming from the ring and asks if it's safe to take it. Aiko says he doesn't have to worry; the ring is cheaply mass-produced, but it bears the grudges of the owner, making it a unique spiritual item. Haruyuki asks if she will take it, which Aiko does. She tells him to let her know if he finds other corpses, to which Haruyuki awkwardly agrees and reminds Aiko that their main goal is to save Sayaka and Naho. After Haruyuki relieves himself in the restroom, he returns to Aiko who's waiting outside. They continue their journey and find a flyer on the wall with a hatred message scrawled on it. Aiko is delighted and takes the flyer from the wall before a shadowy black phantom appears behind her and attacks them. Aiko manages to exorcise the phantom with her talisman and does her "victory pose", causing Haruyuki to express admiration for her abilities to ward off the spirit . Haruyuki comments that Aiko's "victory pose" is similar to that of Naho. Aiko says that it's embarrassing and they have to find Naho quickly. Haruyuki asks if she is going to do the same to Naho, too, and Aiko responds playfully that it depends on Naho's condition, which confuses Haruyuki. In truth, Aiko is angry at the loss of Naho and feels relief in seeing the spirits trapped in the school suffer, blaming them all for Naho's death. As Haruyuki and Aiko continue with their search, they find another room and enter it. Aiko points out to Haruyuki a picture of Beethovan. When Haruyuki looks at it he screams because the paintings' eyes are pure white. The piano starts playing on its own and when Haruyuki and Aiko attempt to escape the room, Haruyuki collapses to the darkening due to him believing that Sayaka is dead. Fortunately for Haruyuki, Aiko was able to use a supernatural item on him before the darkening became lethal, thus sparing his life. The two move on from there, and find an enormous staircase which seems endless. When they reach the top, Aiko smells something, and they turn to find a body that is crucified, appearing to have suffered intense trauma at the moment of death. Not only that, but they cannot go any higher because they hear an ear-piercing bell that rings at such an intense frequency that Aiko almost thought her eardrums were going to break. Haruyuki has difficulties hearing what Aiko is saying. They then decide to just leave as they find a gate door that is locked which prevents them from going any further. Later on, Aiko hears Naho's voice and the camera zooms on a window. Aiko and Haruyuki enter the staff room and find a video of Shougo Taguchi finding Naho's and Kou Kibiki's corpses. Aiko comments about how horrible it was, but that they still need to pull themselves together to find Sayaka and Ayumi, to which Haruyuki agrees. As they exit the room, Haruyuki hears a faint sound of a voice calling for him. He believes that it is Sayaka and runs off to a cabinet emitting the sound of pounding noises and Sayaka begging for assistance from her friends. Aiko desperately tries to prevent Haruyuki from opening the cabinet door, reminding him this whole place is made to kill them. However, Haruyuki disregards Aiko's advice. At that moment, the door opens and Sayaka's corpse falls out. Haruyuki screams and runs to the corpse and attempts to bat away the cloud of flies surrounding her body. Aiko then starts whimpering, telling herself that she took all this too lightly and begins to deny the reality of the situation. Desperate to spare at least Haruyuki's life, Aiko tells him directly that now that they know Sayaka's condition, they should consider their own safety above all else, and that finding Ayumi Shinozaki is essential. As for Sayaka, Aiko suggests they return something to their world of Sayaka's to honor her family. Haruyki is enraged at Aiko and harshly berates her, accusing her of having no emotions, and blaming her for Sayaka's death. This makes her feel worse and she reminds him that she is an intelligence agent, and that it is her job to give other people information and it is the consumer's responsibility on how they use that information. This pushes Haruyuki past his limits, and just as Aiko tries to apologize, he succumbs to the darkening and throws the cabinet at Aiko, which she narrowly dodges. Aiko then flees the scene to escape the darkened Haruyuki. In the last scene, Aiko is out of breath and Haruyuki cuts her off at the staircase. As she begs God to help her, he hits her in the back of her head, causing her to lose consciousness. CHAPTER 10 『Reparations』 Near the beginning of the chapter, Aiko and Ayumi Shinozaki pass the now darkened Haruyuki who immediately attacks Aiko. Haruyuki blames Aiko for Sayaka's death and begins to strangle her to death while she attempts to apologize for what happened. Ayumi takes out the Book of Shadows and tries to stop Haruyuki but Sayaka appears. Sayaka begins yelling at Haruyuki by calling him a "bad dog" and tells him there are other girls out there for him. She then begins to cry and screams that this isn't Aiko or anyone else's fault, causing Haruyuki to cry and loosen his grip on Aiko's neck. Haruyuki's darkening fades away and both Sayaka and Haruyuki's spirit leave together. Trivia * Haruyuki is the only known male student from Paulownia Academy High School. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash HaruyukiFull.png|Haruyuki's full profile Inumarusprites1.png|Haruyuki's character portraits sheet (default) Inumarusprites2.png|Haruyuki's character portraits sheet (shirtless) 2U-Sayaka-Inumaru.png|Sayaka Ooue punching Haruyuki 2U-Sayaka-Inumaru2.png|Sayaka punching Haruyuki 2U-win-race.png|Haruyuki crossing the finish line and winning the race 2U-Inumaru-Sayaka-Naho.png|Haruyuki getting hugged by Sayaka and Naho Saenoki 2U-Inumaru-Aiko.png|Haruyuki getting scolded by Aiko Niwa 2U-S-Naho.png|Haruyuki, Aiko, and Sayaka watching Naho under the influence of darkening harassing Shougo Taguchi 2U-swim.png|Haruyuki in the pool with everyone 2U-Paulownia.png|Haruyuki and other Paulownia Academy High School students at the end of Sachiko's birthday 2U-Paulownia2.png|Haruyuki being hugged by Sayaka 2U-Paulownia3.png|Haruyuki trying to comfort Sayaka 2U-Inumaru-closeup.png|Close-up on Haruyuki's portrait 2U-Inumaru-profile.png|Haruyuki's personal profile Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD-Inumaru.jpg|Haruyuki with a flashlight BD-Inumaru-Sayaka.jpg|Haruyuki holding Sayaka's corpse Adv message bg CHAP02.png|Haruyuki in the Chapter 02 To be continued CG. chara_03_04_a.png|Haruyuki's model texture. |-|Manga = Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ Paulownia-cemetery0.png|Haruyuki with Aiko Niwa and Mio Yuzuki |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Inumaru-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "よ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro References Appearances |} Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Category:Students Category:High school students